


Colors

by NeonWolves



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Hurt Percy, M/M, Percy Being an Idiot, Percy Feels, Sad Percy, Suicide Attempt, selfharm
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-09-17 11:39:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9321947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeonWolves/pseuds/NeonWolves
Summary: Colors brighten up the world, they reveal the nature of things. Without color what do you have? Well Percy certainly doesn't know, since he has long since given up on colors.Up for Adoption!





	1. The Melancholy of Black and White

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This Story is now up for adoption. I apologize to everybody who has been waiting for an update. I'm not really motivated to continue this and I hope somebody else can do it justice.

For Percy, the whole world had been black and white, that’s all he ever saw. No matter the nuances or the shades it was always just black and white, and grey. It was dull and boring and sad and melancholic and he hated it. Nothing ever brought color to his world, he wasn’t even sure what color looked like anymore, it had been so long since the last time he had seen it, too long since the world has been bright and colorful and happy.

He had though Annabeth would bring back the colors, and she had, to a certain extent. He had been happy, that much was true. But not truly, he had lured himself into a false state of contentment, pretended to be happy once again, and that wasn’t fair.

It wasn’t fair to himself or Annabeth, or anyone involved with the situation, and Percy knew that. And he felt so selfish because it, he felt that he wasn’t a good person anymore, that he never was good. That if he never had gone to that stupid camp he wouldn’t have to pretend.

Everybody always had expectations of him, he was supposed to be everything for everybody. A hero for the camp, for Annabeth, for his mother, hell even for the gods. He was expected to be brave, to be strong, to be smart, to be perfect. He had the whole world on his shoulders, so much so that he envied Atlas, for his job was easier.

Everybody always told him how good he was, how perfect and brave he was. But he wasn’t. He was so afraid all the time, he had all of these imperfections that nobody wanted to see, imperfections that were ignored. Nobody saw him, they just saw what they wanted, what they expected of him. Even his mother, whom even though he loved so much, had all of these expectations and refused to see him for who he was.

Percy had been so alone his whole life, sure he had friends, but he still felt so alone. And that’s why his world was so void of color, because he was devoid of color. Everything was black and white because that was what he was. Colorless, just a blank canvas for people to fill in however they pleased.

He was tired, tired of being perfect for everybody, tired of pretending, tired of living a lie, tired of being brave and strong, tired of fighting, of laughing at things he didn’t think were funny, he was tired of breathing…….

And yet nobody had noticed, they just kept on depending on him to be perfect. He hated himself, and he hated everybody else. He wanted to just disappear. When fighting Kronos, he wanted him to kill him. There was only three people who hadn’t expected anything, and Percy cherished them more than anything.

The first was Thalia, she was like the sister he’d never had, and Percy loved her. She never expected anything from him, she didn’t judge him, not about anything. She knew everything there was to know about him, and she genuinely loved every piece. They were each other’s best friends, though they did not broadcast it to others. They were comfortable with each other, but that was their business and nobody else’s, so they kept to themselves.

The second was Jason, Percy’s best friend. They would do anything for each other, Percy would kill for Jason, and Jason would kill for Percy. Jason had always known when Percy was pretending, and always called him out on it, not in front of other people, but he still did. And Percy appreciated it, he loved that he could talk to somebody about how he felt. Jason knew how Percy felt, as he was also expected to be perfect. They would comfort each other whenever they could not handle themselves. They would hug and cuddle and laugh and cry. They were each other’s anchors.

The final person was, surprisingly, Nico. The boy made Percy feel truly appreciated for who he was, he made him feel wanted. And he wanted Nico back, he loved him, but could never have him because of the expectations placed on him. He wasn’t allowed to be selfish enough to be in love. Nico knew him, liked him, wanted him, and Percy felt like he could do anything when Nico was near.

Percy was glad for them all, and whenever something threatened things he was glad for, things he loved, he protected them with all his might. If anybody threatened them he would _**kill**_ them, demigod, monster or even god, Percy didn’t care, he would die for them.

Percy wanted the colors back, he missed them so much, e only saw them when he was with those three. Before he met them, he hadn’t seen colors since before Gabe, Gabe who had stolen all of the colors, Gabe who had abused him and his mother, Gabe who had…… touched him, Gabe who had hit him, cut him with knives, burned him, done so many horrible things to him.

Percy didn’t particularly resent the gods unlike a lot of demigods. They had to do what they did to keep the balance, and Percy didn’t care nearly enough about his own needs to be resentful.

But he couldn’t take it anymore, he couldn’t put up with everybody’s expectations. He was so sick and tired of everything. He wanted to end it all. He wanted to be selfish just once in his life. He could never have what he wanted, he could never not have expectations shoved onto him…… He could never be with Nico the way he wanted.

Percy started eating less and less, his body becoming smaller and frailer then it already was. He started harming himself, hoping his pain would flow out along with the blood, but nothing had worked. So, he did something more drastic.

And by the time morning had arrived and screams were heard by the people who found him, he had almost been dead. But he was smiling, he was relieved. The colors had returned, well only one of them, he had seen _crimson_ again, and that made him happy……..


	2. Chapter 2

2.

The whole camp had been in shock, there, in the middle of the camp grounds, lay Percy Jackson, holding his sword which he had embedded into his stomach. The campers did not know what to think. They wanted to believe someone had killed him, but it was clearly his sword and he was holding it like he had been the one to embed it into his stomach, and worst of all he was smiling, _smiling._

 

The campers were horrified; how could he be smiling? How could he be smiling when he had tried ended his own life, what could have made somebody so _perfect_ want to end their life? Why would he do so with a smile on his face, and with a _relieved_ look? How dare he do this to them?

 

The campers felt a wave of guilt cross over them. They were horrified, how could they think that when somebody had ended their own life? They though back to all the times Percy had helped them, never even asking for anything in return, they thought about his eyes, his eyes and how they were whenever somebody would say he was perfect, when they asked him for so much, never once stopping to think of the pressure it might have put on him. They never thought of his as a fellow demigod, they treated him as an immortal, like he was a god who would finally help them with all they trivial troubles and day-to-day problems they had just unloaded into his hands and made him deal with.

 

Oh, gods……. Had this been their fault? Did they somehow drive him to the point of breaking? They looked at him as he laid there with a sword through his stomach, motionless. His face pale, devoid of color. And they wept, they wept for their fallen comrade, who had made their lives feel like heaven, while his was made to be a hell on earth.

 

MOUNT OLYMPIS

 

The gods had been in shock, just minutes earlier Hades had barged into the throne room, demanding to hear why Perseus Jackson had taken his own life. They did not know what to think, the boy clearly was happy before he did this, or was he? They did not know, for once the gods themselves had no answers, and that bothered them.

 

Ares was in shock, the boy who had bested him, the god of war, the boy who appeared to be so full of life, who had _sassed_ , as Aphrodite would say, him, a god, the boy who no matter what the obstacle, did everything in his power to protect. Ares, even if he didn’t show it, held so much respect for the boy, who was now gone, and with no explanation.

 

Aphrodite was crying, Percy had died without ever experiencing true love, she had his love planned for him perfectly, and now that was impossible. She would never be able to make the one man who saw her as more than her looks happy, and that was something that made her heart break.

 

Apollo has a pained look on his face, the dude was awesome, he had saved Arte from a fate worse than death, and burdened himself with that responsibility so that she could save his friends, he literally carried the world for his friends, and that was something to be respected, he acted like how they as gods should have acted. Apollo had always respected the boy deeply, and to hear that such a great hero was lost honestly shook him to the core.

 

Artemis did not know what to think. On one hand, he had been a male, a decent one, one of the only decent ones, but a male nonetheless. On the other he had saved her and her hunters when he didn’t have to, he risked his life for their, that was something Artemis refused to ignore. She was disturbed by how much she cared for a single demigod, for that is what she saw him as, a demigod, not a man, or a boy, for he held none of the qualities Artemis hated in males. All in all, it was a very……… distasteful situation.

 

Hephaestus had no reaction, well external reaction that is, he though Perseus was a good man, but had not known the boy nearly well enough to have a reaction like Aphrodite’s. He respected the boy, sure, but that was the extent of it.

 

Hermes was upset, rightfully so, he had heard about Perseus from his children when he stayed at his cabin. He liked the boy, who had tried his hardest to get Luke back on the good side. And to hear that one of the most mischievous and interesting demigods had died, no, had killed himself, was made the God of thieves very upset.

 

Demeter had heard of the boy from a conversation with her daughter, and honestly, she did not know what to think, on one hand the boy was insolent, and awfully cheeky, but on the other he was loyal to a tee, oh if only the poor boy had some cereal this whole mess could have been avoided.

 

Athena was very angry, for two reasons. One her daughter would now be upset, something that made the goddess grind her teeth in anger. And secondly, she didn’t know why, there was so many questions and she hated it. She was the goddess of knowledge, how dare there be something unknown to her!

 

Dionysus was…. well he was drunk as always, but that was no surprise really.

 

Hera was, honestly a lot more upset then the other Olympians expected, she though the boy had a potty-mouth sure, but he was a good boy nonetheless, and really, she held no resentment towards him, unlike _some people_ he didn’t cheat, and he cherished family.

 

Zeus was grumbling, that boy was supposed to fulfill the prophecy, and Zeus would be damned if he let the boy off this easily.

 

Hestia was crying as well, Percy was a favorite of hers, he would always offer her gifts, and talk to her when he was close to a hearth, they were close, and she hated how he was treated, she knew how he felt, and it made her furious.

And Hades was livid, who would dare make his son’s love kill himself! Hades would find the fucker who did this and make them pay, he would torture them until they almost die, heal them, and then torture them again. When he grew bored of torturing them he would make a special place in the fields of punishment and make them suffer for all of eternity!

 

Poseidon was surprisingly……. ok with the events, which made the gods disgusted, sure none of them were close to their children but how could he just sit there……. smiling?

 

“How dare you smile, are you hard of hearing, _brother_ ,” Hades spat out the word like it was poisonous “Or did you not hear that Perseus killed himself”

 

Poseidon smirked “Of course I heard you brother, but why should I care, the runt obviously wasn’t worthy to be my son if he was weak enough to kill himself, we are probably better off now anyway.” Poseidon said while smirking.

 

Hades’ eyes lit ablaze and the whole room was covered in shadows and flames. The hearth roared with flames as Hestia appeared next to Hades, her eyes holding the same blaze that promised a slow and torturous death.

 

“You mean to tell me brother,” she started sweetly, but her gaze told the truth of how she felt, it made Poseidon shiver in fear. “That you are **_happy_** your child killed itself? Is that not what you just said.” Poseidon whimpered but nodded nonetheless. “That’s what I though, brother.” And with that Poseidon was lit ablaze, the immortal writhing in pain as the fires of hell and hearth melted his very flesh.

 

The other gods just watched, they had too been disgusted with Poseidon’s treatment of his own son. Even Zeus couldn’t help but dislike his brother right now, because no matter how much of an asshole he was, Zeus cared for his children.

 

“He deserves it, and you know it” Hades said looking around the room for any complaints, but only getting nods and an amused smirk from Athena.

 

“Hades, I want you to bring Perseus here, he mustn’t die, not like this he is a hero.” Zeus said looking at his brother. Hades nodded and with a snap of his fingers Percy was there, looking dazedly at the council. “Uhm, why am I here? Shouldn’t I be in the underworld now?” Percy said, and, the way he said it, he _wanted_ to be dead, and that disturbed the gods greatly.

 

Zeus looked down at him with a frown “Perseus you have been brought here to discuss your actions earlier today, and why you did what you did, so Perseus Jackson, mind telling us why you decided to kill yourself?” Zeus asked looking at Percy expectedly.

 

When he didn’t answer Zeus got angrier, “Boy, you will tell us what made you do that” He said, this time harsher. Percy looked down, tears flooding his eyes. “It’s just……….I can’t take it anymore, everybody always wants something from me, they all expect me to be brave and perfect and strong, you do as well, nobody cares about me, all everybody cares about is how I could benefit them.” Percy said crying as he spoke. “I’m so sick of having to pretend I’m this perfect hero, of having to pretend to be brave, pretend I’m somebody I’m not, I hate it, and it’s made me hate myself.” He said, his cries turning into sobs.

 

Hestia made her way towards him and hugged the crying boy to her chest.” Oh, you poor thing, I am so sorry you ever felt that way, it’s alright now, you don’t have to pretend anymore, just tell us what you are like, I promise it’ll be fine, and if it isn’t I’ll make them accept it.” She cooed comfortingly. Percy’s sobs slowly stilled as he was calmed down by a comforting Hestia. He looked at her with wide eyes, that were filled with so much hope and wonder that it made the gods hearts break (Except for Poseidon, who btw is still burning alive, they just all forgot about him.) “A-are you sure it’s ok?” He said in a small voice, terrified of the answer, she just nodded and smiled down at him. “W-well for starters everybody always thinks I’m this knight in shining armor, but I’m not, I’m so scared every single day. People expect me to be with Annabeth, I love her, but I’m not in love with her, not at all, she is a great friend but I don’t like her like that” He said making Athena glare slightly.

 

“I…. people want me to be perfect for them but I can’t be, I can’t do everything, I can’t help everybody all the time. I don’t really remember the last time I was actually happy.” He said looking down. “And uhm…. I’m…” He tried to speak but the words got caught in his throat. “It’s alright little one, just tell me, I won’t be angry, not at you, never at you.” Hestia said, rubbing his back to relax him “I uhm, I’m gay” The gods just stared until Ares burst out laughing “That’s what you feared? Have you never heard about the ancient Greeks? There is nothing shameful about it, it’s fine kid, we don’t care.” He said.

 

Percy looked at him before nodding his head slightly, suddenly hearing the screams of anguish from his father. “Uhm……. Is he alright?” Percy asked, making Hestia smirk and nodded “Funny story actually, Kelp Head was a little too happy for your death, and has reserved his punishment do though, so it’s fine. Percy nodded looking around the room. He had a feeling today would be, interesting…. He was scared, that they would make him be a hero for them once more, he wasn’t sure he could take that….

 

“Well, we can’t have you dying before the prophecy is fulfilled, so let’s do this instead” Zeus said making Percy look at him in fear. “You shall be brought back to life once more, and you shall be trained by the gods, we can’t very well expect you to win us a war without the proper training can we.” Zeus said, his expression hard, until it softened a bit “If it ever gets too much just tell us, it’s going to be ok.” He said in a softer tone, surprising the other gods, since when was he so… not asshole-ish?

 

Percy looked at him, contemplating, if he did this…. He would be able to see Nico, Jason and Thalia again. They were the one thing he could not bring himself to lose. He nodded a bit at the lightning god. “Very well, all of those for reviving Perseus Jackson and training him in preparation for the Titan war raise your hands.” All the Olympians raised their hands. “Very well, if anybody objects to this then speak now or forever hold your tongue.” Zeus said in a booming voice

 

“No……” A voice rasped out “That weakling cannot…… he cannot be trained by the gods… he is unworthy….” Poseidon rasped out, Zeus glared at him, “You must be mistaken brother, the only weakling here happens to be you, I asked for the opinions of the Olympians, something that you no longer are, now be silent before we throw you out. Hestia and Hades will take your position; they are much more worthy.” Poseidon looked outraged.

 

“What!? You cannot do this to me! I deserve this, how dare you” Poseidon spar out. “No brother how dare _you._ You are the one in the wrong here, do not pretend it isn’t no, now be gone before we relinquish your status as a god.” Zeus said, glaring venomously at Poseidon. “You cannot do that! I’ll kill you! All of you! How dare you do this to me!” Poseidon shouted, getting red in the face making Percy flinch and hide behind Hestia, his action not going unnoticed by the gods, who became even angrier. “So be it, all those for removing Poseidon from the Olympian council, and taking away his immortality raise your hands” Zeus said, smirking when all hands were raised. Suddenly in a flash of lightning Poseidon’s throne had been removed, and Poseidon himself had been reverted into his normal sized form.

 

Poseidon started looking older and older, his hair graying, skin sagging and paling. He grew older and older until all that was left was dust.

 

“Now onto further business, all of those for letting Hades and Hestia onto the council raise your hands” Once more, all hands were raised. “Then so let it be written, so let it be done.” In a blinding light two thrones appeared. The first was pure black, decorated with hellhounds and furies, and made to look like the underworld. The second was made of brick, and gave off an aura of security and warmth. “Brother, I do not know what to say, thank you,” Hades said, looking surprised at Zeus. “Change was long overdue my brother, I am saddened I did not see so sooner, it seems I had been blinded by the same foolishness as Poseidon.” Hestia smiled “Well you no longer are, glad to have the old you back, brother.” Hestia said warmly making Zeus smile.

 

“Now Perseus, you shall be given a blessing by each of the gods, so that you may gain strength from it. For the next year, you shall be trained in those blessings and various weapons and fighting styles, do you agree to this?” Zeus asked, his eyes hopeful.

 

“Alright but, would it be ok if the same was given to Jason, Thalia and Nico? They were the only ones who helped me through this and I want to be with them, I do not wish to separate from them if possible….” Percy said in a small voice, doubting it would happen.

 

“Even now you think of others before yourself, you are truly a hero Perseus, as for your request I see no problem with it. Those of you who agree to these conditions raise your hands” This time it took a bit longer, but in the end the gods relented, if anything this would make Percy happy.

Percy smiled blindingly and nodded “Then I accept, Lord Zeus” Zeus smiled at him. “Before we start,” Hades said. “I would like for Perseus to live in the underworld with me and Persephone, he needs a family, he needs somebody to love and care for him, and I think the underworld can provide that for him.” Percy looked at him in wonder “Do you…. do you really want me” He said, not daring to be hopeful. Hades smiled at him and nodded, which made Percy rush over to him and hug him, making Hades chuckle and pet his hair. Percy clutched on to Hades for dear life and started crying, making Hades hug him back. The gods smiled at the display, the child was starved of love, they all looked at each other and nodded. “Very well Hades, we are placing him in your care.” Hades smiled thankfully at Zeus.

 

We will do the ceremony tomorrow, for now just bring him home, he must be exhausted from today’s events, we will inform his friend about what happened so that they did not worry, just take care of him” Zeus said with a kind smile towards Percy, Hades nodded towards Zeus and shadow traveled to the underworld with Percy.

 

“Persephone! I have a surprise for you.” Persephone walked in to the room, scantily clad, “What is it Ha-” She stopped when she saw Percy clinging onto him, and looked at him questioningly. He explained what had happened, all of it. By the time he was done she had started crying and came up to hug Percy. “Oh you poor dear, you shouldn’t have had to go through that.” Hades nodded gravely. “I was thinking, we could bring Nico here, they seem to be really close, I think it could help Perseus a lot. Persephone nodded. “Ok. Hey sweetie, come with me, I’ll bring you to one of the guest rooms, you can decorate it later to make it more like home, but for now you need to sleep.” She said, and hugged him, he nodded and then followed her up to one of the guest rooms. Hades smiled happily, they could finally be a happy family.

 

And anyone that interfered with that would burn……..


	3. Hades Family Feels and The adorableness of Percy

Hades sat in his chair in front of the furnace, waiting for Persephone. As she walked into the room he turned his head towards her “How is he?” Persephone frowned slightly “Poor dear was exhausted; he fell asleep the moment his head hit the pillow. I just stayed and made sure he was ok.” Hades smiled, he loved her. And he always knew she would make an amazing mother.

 

“I left Cerberus with him by the way, just in case.” He nodded, you never knew, and at any rate the fact that Cerberus was with him calmed Hades greatly. Cerberus was the strongest monster in the world, even the gods wouldn’t dare to challenge it, it would tear them to shreds. The hound was fiercely loyal to Persephone and himself, so they weren’t afraid.

 

“He has had to go through so much… It just isn’t fair you know?” She said making Hades look at her sadly “I know what you mean, sadly we can’t do much about it, that’s just how the stupid laws are built up, most demigods have miserable lives, nowhere near as miserable as him most of the time but still.” He said gravely….

 

“Well we will take care of him, he won’t have to go through that again. And when the war is over we can just be a happy family. Me, you, Nico, Percy and Bianca.” Hades looked at her with a bewildered expression “You would…. You would want them to be a part of that? I though you hated them?” he said. “I did, but after you brought Percy I’ve been doing some thinking, I’ve been a real bitch about everything. The children did nothing to deserve my hate…. I’m still upset that you cheated, but the children had nothing to do with that decision.” She said passionately.

 

Hades nodded slightly” They really didn’t……” He said before looking at her sadly “I am so truly sorry for doing that to you, there is no excuse for that and I am so very sorry…. I just want you to know that you are the most precious thing in the world for me, if it were not for you I would have went mad a long time ago and I am eternally grateful to you for that.” He said earnestly making her tear up and hug him “I love you, you foolish man.” She whispered “And I love you too, my queen” He said back to her, hugging her back.

 

After a couple of minutes of just sitting there embracing each other they released each other. “You know, tomorrow after the meeting we should bring Percy and Nico with us to the Mortal World, we still need to get things for both their rooms, not to mention clothes and other things like that.” Persephone said making Hades grin at her “Of course, it will be nice to spend some time as a family. But first,” He said standing up from his chair “We have some business to attend to, I don’t want to keep Bianca waiting, plus this way it will be a good surprise for Nico tomorrow…… He misses her you know?” He said sadly. Persephone nodded and stood as well, it would be for the best to get reacquainted with Bianca, and Persephone always had wanted a daughter…

 

“Let’s go then.” She said and Hades shadow traveled them to Elysium. He then summoned Bianca’s soul, and she appeared before them. “Father? What are you doing here?” She questioned, surprised when he smiled. “I’m here to bring you back, back to life that is” She looked at him weirdly. “Why would you do that?” Making him smirk “Silly, so that we can be a family again, all of us this time.” He said and looked encouragingly to Persephone “Listen Bianca, I am so sorry for the things that I’ve done, to both you and Nico, deeply sorry. And I promise if you agree to come back I’ll try to be the best mother I can be.” She said making Bianca tear up, she hadn’t had a mother in a very long time, and she missed her. “Do you, do you really mean that?” She asked tearfully, and ran to Persephone and Hades when she nodded, embracing them “Thank you so much.” She said while crying.

 

“Wait, what about Nico, I can’t do this without Nico “Bianca said, her voice full of desperation. “Nico and another will both be there, I said all of us and I meant that.” Hades said seriously, making Bianca happy and confused at the same time” Another?” She asked looking at them inquiringly, making Hades sigh.

 

After they had explained to her the whole situation she scowled “How could people be that horrible, he never did anything to deserve that” She said passionately making them grin proudly. “I know angel, I know.” Hades said softly. Persephone smiled at the two, for the first time feeling like they were a real family.

 

Hades returned her physical body to her, and led her away towards the castle. When they arrived, they saw Percy there, playing with Cerberus, who had turned itself into its puppy form. They watched quietly as Percy and Cerberus play tug-o-war, and smiled as Percy giggled cutely when the puppy Cerberus flopped on its belly and sticked out its tongue. Percy picked the puppy up before flopping on his back and placing it on his chest, cuddling it. “Aww, you are adorable” Bianca said and giggled at Percy, making him aware of their presence. He sat up and blushed heavily, turning even more red when he noticed their amused smirks. “I am not” He said and pouted, making Bianca squeal and run over to pinch his cheek. “Yes, you are, trust me.” She said while petting his hair, making him purr contently, before realizing that he had **_purred_**.

 

Hades threw his head back and boomed with laughter as Percy crossed his arms and blew his cheeks up, trying his best to look menacing, but failing miserably, he looked adorable yet again, though that was no surprise, the boy was already adorable to begin with.  “So this is what it’s like to have a kitten, I like it.” Bianca stated, making him pout even more. She laughed and pet him again, making him purr once more, increasing is pout even further.

 

“Hey, I know we don’t really know each other, but I’m glad you are the one I got to be family with… Whether that is because you married my little brother” She finished with a smirk. Percy blushed but smiled happily, jumping up to hug her. She giggled and ruffled his hair, as she could easily since she was taller than him by 8 inches, even Nico was taller than him last time she saw him, which was a while ago. (I am making Nico taller in this fic)

 

Hades and Persephone smirked at each other before they joined in on the hug all of them ruffling Percy’s hair at some point, and spent the rest of the night bonding together.

 

THE DAY AFTER

 

Percy woke up groggily and looked around, finding himself cuddled in-between Bianca and Hades, with Persephone next to Hades and Cerberus lying curled next to their legs. He smiled before sneaking out quietly and heading to the kitchen, looking through it for something he could make for them. The fridge was loaded with everything he could ever need, so he decided to make chocolate chip waffles, eggs, bacon and sausage.

 

By the time he was done the others came down into the kitchen/ dining hall. “Hey bud, what’s with the breakfast?” Hades asked, “You do know we could just make the food appear, right?” Percy nodded “I know, but I like cooking, especially for people I love….” He said and, if nothing else could, this made Hades’ heart warm up. They all beamed at him and thanked him before digging in “This is amazing!” Bianca groaned out, and the others nodded making Percy blush happily.

 

After breakfast, they went to their separate rooms to get themselves ready, before going off to the over world.  Hades teleported them to camp where they would pick Nico up. “Now angel, remember, make sure to scare him” He smirked mischievously, and she matched his smirk, running off to hide somewhere.

 

Nico sure was in for a surprise……….


End file.
